My Best Frenemy
by Winx Magix
Summary: Musa and Layla have been BFFs since they met- until Galatea steals Musa from Will the two still be BFFs- or will Layla have move on until then?
1. The BFFs

**Hey guys, my last story was lame, so I thought I would make a new one, with longer chapters, so please R&R!**

**Layla's POV**

"Musa, I'm here!" I called to Musa, my BFF.

"Coming Layla!" She screamed back.

"God, she takes long alright." I thought to myself.

Musa was my BFF since we met at Alfea, the most popular college for fairies. We were eighteen, and we were close friends with The Winx Club, our group which our friend Bloom formed. We also had boyfriends called Riven and Roy.

"I'm here Layla, hurry cause Flora texted me that we have to meet her at Stella's palace." Musa said quickly.

"Okay let's transform! Winx Transform, Sirenix!

Sirenix...  
Sirenix...

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

It's a rush of wonder  
I can fly  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the wave of transformation  
I'm stronger as I dive into the blue  
Sirenix you're the inspiration  
The power of the sea is inside of you

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

Swimming deep down under

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

It's a rush of wonder  
I can fly  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the wave of transformation  
I'm stronger as I dive into the blue  
Sirenix you're the inspiration  
The power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean  
Flows through me  
Like a mystical potion

We flew to Stella's palace in Solaria, actually we transported there. Let me tell you more about the Winx. The Winx Club contains six members, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and me. The other members had boyfriends as well. Bloom had Sky. Stella has Brandon, actually took Brandon the moment he thought Stella was awesome. Flora had Helia, they both loved nature and a bit of art. They are perfect together. Tecna has Timmy, a geek like Tecna herself.

"Finally, we're here!" Musa said, de-transforming.

"I know right? Solaria is like a thousand moons away from Melody." I said laughing.

"Excuse me ladies, Princess Stella wants you in her room." A handsome guard said to us.

"Of course, honey." Musa said flirty.

"Thank you and for your information, I'm taken." the guard said to Musa angrily.

"Bad first impression huh?" I said laughing as we walked to Stella's room.

* * *

"Knock Knock." I said outside Stella's room.

"Who's there?" Stella replied, getting the joke.

"Orange" Musa replied.

"Orange who?" Stella laughed while saying it.

"Orange you supposed to open the door for the princess of Tides and her BFF Musa?" Musa said laughing, while Stella opened the door.

"Good one, Muse." Stella laughed so hard at the joke that we had to calm her down.

After Stella calmed down we noticed Musa and I noticed Brandon on the bed.

"Did you invite the guys Stell?" I asked after noticing Brandon.

Stella was a fashion idol. She was a fashion girl, someone who is a one and only fashion police. She checked our clothes to make sure they were up to date, make sure we never bought ugly clothes and would NEVER let anyone flirt with Brandon, or let him flirt with other girls.

"For a matter of fact, I did." Stella said with a sly smile and the rest of the Winx and Specialist with Musa's ex- best friend came rushing into Stella's room.

"Huh? What's the special occasion?" Musa asked with wonder why Galatea was there.

**There a bit of a cliffhanger for you, hehe as I said before, please R&R if you want me to update!**


	2. Surprise!

**Previously on My Best Frenemy-**

_"Huh? What's the special occasion?" Musa asked with wonder why Galatea was there._

**Hi Guys! Hope you like this story and xxXX-winx****4ever-XXxx, thank you soo much for reviewing, your stories are awesome as well.**

* * *

**Layla's POV**

"Galatea! What are you doing here?" Musa asked her ex-BFF suspiciously.

"Don't you remember? It is the day you earned your Enchantix by saving ME!" Galatea said to her and smirked at me.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. Just because Stella and I earned our Enchantix first and had to fight *Valtor outside Alfea doesn't mean Musa shouldn't tell me about this.

"Musa! You never told me how you earned your Enchantix!" I shouted at her angrily.

"Come on guys, chillax." Flora said to us, trying to calm us down.

Flora was a nature fairy, she loved nature. She would often make tea to calm us down when we had fights. I wish she wasn't that close to Tecna so I could be her BFF as well.

But right now, she needs to stay out of this.

"Stay out of this, Flora!" Musa said, reading my mind.

"Oh, ok?" Flora said, feeling a bit hurt.

"Sorry Musa, you're my BFF, you should tell me everything, that's all." I said feeling a bit sorry I shouted at her just now.

"No, I should be sorry, I just the one who didn't tell you about Galatea, group hug Winx?" Musa apologized and then asked.

"May I join in?" Galatea asked but no one heard her.

* * *

**Galatea POV**

"Uggh!" Galatea thought. "How can that princess of Tides be her BFF instead? Wait, I've got an idea..."

This time, I will apologize, it is rare for a princess to apologize to a nobody like Musa. Musa has to forgive me, cause I'm the princess of Melody, her home planet. Hahaha...

* * *

Musa POV

"Musa, I need to talk to you, come to Stella's bathroom, hurry!" I heard Galatea signaling me by humming my favorite song, One to One, a song which my boyfriend Riven and I wrote and sang together a few days ago.

"Whatever loser," I signaled back to her humming her favorite song, Jar of Hearts.

We walked to the bathroom together to see Layla staring at us.

"Don't worry Layla, I'm gonna give that girl a shock of her life, once and for all."I said so she wouldn't worry but something told me that she would worry after all.

I squeezed her hand, then walked to the bathroom, ready to face my ex-BFF.

Just then, the Trix appeared in Stella's room with in dark Sirenix.

'Uggh, won't these ugly twits ever die?" Stella asked with a fashion fever.

"Come on Winx, we have no time to waste, Winx Transform, Sirenix!" Bloom shouted before transforming.

Sirenix...  
Sirenix...

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

It's a rush of wonder  
I can fly  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the wave of transformation  
I'm stronger as I dive into the blue  
Sirenix you're the inspiration  
The power of the sea is inside of you

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

Swimming deep down under

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

It's a rush of wonder  
I can fly  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the wave of transformation  
I'm stronger as I dive into the blue  
Sirenix you're the inspiration  
The power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean  
Flows through me  
Like a mystical potion

"Fools, you think that we are too weak to beat you? Think again!" Icy said before making icy spears appear before Flora.

"Flora! Morphix Wall!" I said blocking Flora from the spell.

"Layla, I owe you my life!" Flora said with a smile on her face.

"Never mind that now, we have to battle the Trix!" I said, looking at Musa's and Tecna's jealous faces.

"Winx, lets do a convergence! Water Dragon!" Bloom said forcefully.

"Ocean of Light!" Stella shouted.

"Underwater Nature!" Flora said softly, she wasn't a loud speaker like Stella.

"A singing whale's Melody!" Musa shouted louder then everyone, she was in a bad mood.

"Digital Waves!" Tecna said, a bit digitally.

My power was the most powerful among us because I had the power of waves, a power which is connected with Sirenix.

"Morphix Sea!" I screamed.

"Sirenix Convergence!" We shouted together as the powerful spell hit the Trix.

"Uggh it hurts, but we will be back fairies, see if we don't!" Darcy shouted before transporting the rest of the Trix including herself.

"Musa? I didn't transform, and I'm a Enchantix fairy you know." Galatea grumbled but Musa took care of that.

"Listen you, just because your a princess doesn't mean you have to boast." Musa there acted her.

"Musa, I'm sorry."

* * *

**There, another chapter(good news, it's long) done! Oh and it takes me like 2-3 days to update so please be patient. Thanks and love you guys!**

**P.S. I might make a one shot about Musa and Riven ^^**

**P.P.S. If you have club penguin or animal jam or fantage or any online games, add me, I have them all! Check my profile for infomation.**

**-Deanna**


End file.
